1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving device and an image sensor including the light receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-patent literature (F. Rutz et al., “InAs/GaSb superlattice focal plane array infrared detectors: manufacturing aspects”, Proc, of SPIE, USA, SPIE, April 2009, Vol. 7298, 72981R) discloses infrared detectors each including an InAs/GaSb superlattice.